The present invention relates to a copying apparatus, and, to be more detailed, relates to a copying apparatus such as a digital copying machine or the like, and, to be still more detailed, relates to a copying apparatus which provides an original reading part, an image forming part and a recording part capable of loading and unloading a recording media, and can simply perform an editing operation and a recording operation of the image obtained.
In recent years, there has been progress in development of a copying apparatus having adaptability to a computer system, a communication system, or the like in a manner in which the copy image forming process is digitized and thereby not only a normal copying operation but also an editing operation, an original image reading operation, and a recording operation, in which the image obtained by the editing operation is recorded, are easily performed.
The basic configuration of such a copying apparatus includes an original reading part and a copy image forming part in which are added a communication system or the like.
However, in order that the copying apparatus itself can provide an editing function, it has to perform the operations of reading an original covering plural pages not limited to a single page, editing it, and forming an image after editing.
Accordingly, a memory for storing the above-mentioned original image covering plural pages, a memory for storing temporarily the intermediate result during edit processing, a memory for recording the image after completing the edit processing are required, and thus, as a whole, a large capacity memory is required.
Also, in the case where the original image or the image after edit processing is recorded, a memory for recording the image is required, in addition to the above-mentioned memory.